学園 (High School)
by Tenshi 39
Summary: seorang siswa baru di sekolah Hayato, Toshio Hichoru berambisi menguasai Hayato, dimana Hayato merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki yg dihuni para siswa yang suka berkelahi. Dia menantang Souta Yeson salah satu jagoan di sekolah tersebut yg hampir menguasai seluruh siswa. Untuk menantang Yeson dia harus mempunyai pengikut terlebih dahulu. Berhasilkah Hichoru mengumpulkan pengikut?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Friendship, Action_**

**_by_**

**_Sansan Kurai_**

* * *

**AN : kali ini saya akan menyuguhkan fanfiction tentang ****_school life_**** dengan genre ****_friendship_**** dan ****_action_****. ****_Action_****? Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak sendiri akan seperti apa fanfiction ini nantinya. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari Crows Zero karya Hiroshi Takahashi. Namun karena saya belum pernah membaca karya beliau jadi saya tidak tahu bagaimana cerita asli dari Crows Zero. Saya hanya pernah menonton ****_Life Action_**** besutan Takashi Miike dan sangat terpesona dengan karakter Serizawa Tamao yang konyol. xD**

* * *

**Park Jungsoo **as **Matsuo Itou-ku**

**Kim Heechul **as **Toshio Hichoru**

**Tan Hangeng **as **Hasegawa Hangyon**

**Kim Jongwoon **as **Souta Yeson**

**Kim Youngwoon **as **Tsuyoshi Kan'in**

**Shin Donghee **as **Kawashima Shindon**

**Lee Sungmin **as **Hasegawa Sonmin**

**Lee Hyukjae **as **Mizuzawa Unyoku**

**Choi Siwon **as **Yamaguchi Shiu-on**

**Zhoumi **as **Tanaka Sho Mi**

**Lee Donghae **as **Sakamoto Donhē**

**Kim Ryeowook **as **Saruwatari Ryouku**

**Kim Kibum **as **Ryosuke Kibomu**

**Cho Kyuhyun **as **Yuuta Kyuhyon**

**Henry Lau **as **Nakajima Henrī**

* * *

**WARNING : 1.) perhatikan baik-baik nama-nama mereka. Terutama nama keluarga mereka. Karena mungkin saya akan lebih banyak menggunakan nama keluarga mereka dari pada nama panggilan mereka.  
Sebagai contoh saja. Matsuo Itou-ku. ****_Matsuo_**** adalah ****_nama keluarga_****nya dan ****_Itou-ku_**** adalah ****_nama panggilan_****nya. Untuk seseorang yang belum dekat dengan Itouku, orang tersebut akan memanggilnya dengan ****_Matsuo_**** dan seseorang yang mulai dekat dengannya akan memanggilnya dengan ****_Itouku_****-****_san_****.**

**2.) fanfiction ini akan mirip dengan Crows Zero versi Live Action.**

**Baiklah, jika sudah mengerti, silahkan nikmati cerita ini.**

**SUMMARY : Friends 'till the end, even with a fight, we'll always be friends.**

* * *

**学園**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai. Para orang tua murid beserta anak mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri sebuah acara penyambutan murid baru. Begitu juga disebuah sekolah khusus pria bernama SMA Putra Hayato.

Gedungnya berdiri kokoh. Halamannya tak begitu luas dan dipenuhi oleh tong-tong besar dan juga kayu-kayu yang berserakan membuat sekolah itu terlihat tak terawat dan kumuh. Apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai tulisan hasil karya seluruh siswa Hayato yang menghiasi tembok berwarna putih pucat itu. Gerbangnya dipenuhi dengan rantai-rantai duri yang berkarat. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sekolah yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh seluruh siswa serta staff pengajarnya.

Namun dari semua keadaan Hayato yang memprihatinkan tersebut, masih saja ada orang tua yang mengijinkan anaknya masuk ke Hayato tanpa peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak mereka nantinya. Namun ada beberapa orang tua yang mengingkan agar anaknya 'sukses'.

"Nikmatilah masa muda kalian dan raihlah kesuksesan."

Orang tua murid beserta seluruh murid baru bertepuk tangan riuh saat seseorang berstatus kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya.

"Untuk acara selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari perwakilan murid baru," lanjut sang pembawa acara.

Seorang murid berkacamata perlahan menaiki mimbar. Terlihat ia sangat gugup diperhatikan oleh semua orang. Murid berkacamata itu mengambil kertas terlipat dari saku jas seragamnya, membukanya lalu mulai membacanya dengan suara lantang namun sedikit bergetar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang duduk dibagian depan berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah mimbar dengan langkah malas. Dibelakangnya nampak beberapa murid tengah memulai perkelahian.

_Duakk!_

Murid yang baru saja menaiki mimbar menendang murid berkacamata hingga tersungkur lalu mulai mengambil mikropon. Perkelahian dibawahnyapun terhenti.

"Di Hayato.." mulai murid itu. "Nilai kita tak dibuktikan dengan kepintaran, namun ini." Murid itu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada seluruh murid beserta orang tua murid dan juga staff pengajar. "Akulah yang akan menjadi penakluk Hayato yang pertama! Sekian!"

Murid itu meletakkan mikropon sedikit kasar lalu mulai berjalan menuruni mimbar sembari membusungkan dada.

"Boleh juga kau, jelek!" seru seseorang dari bangku-bangku murid.

"Siapa yang KAU SEBUT JELEK!" raung murid yang baru saja menuruni mimbar, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya.

Seorang murid berkulit sedikit pucat bangkit dari bangkunya dan keluar dari kumpulan teman-temannya. "Kau!"

Murid yang merasa dipanggil 'jelek' itu terlihat sangat marah. Ia menendang keras seorang murid yang ada dihadapannya hingga terjungkal lalu mengambil kursinya. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sembari berjalan mendekati sang murid berkulit pucat itu. Sedangkan murid berkulit pucat hanya menatapnya remeh.

"Mohon jangan berkelahi anak-anak," ingat sang pembawa acara takut-takut. "Jangan berkelahi.. Jangan membuat orang tua kalian kecewa dengan diri kalian.

_Bragh_!_ Prakkk_!

Murid itu melemparkan kursi yang ada ditangannya kencang-kencang kearah murid pucat dihadapannya. Sang murid pucat menghindarinya dengan cepat lalu mulai menerjang murid dihadapannya. Ia melayangkan pukulan tepat kewajah murid itu lalu menendang perutnya keras-keras.

Melihat itu, seluruh murid baru mulai saling berkelahi. Para orang tua nampak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merapat ke tembok, begitu juga dengan para staff pengajar.

"Sepertinya murid-murid tahun ini terlalu bergairah," sahut sang kepala sekolah.

_Brakkk_!

"Gawat! Gawat! Ada Yakuza di halaman sekolah! Cepat! Cepat!" seru seorang staff pengajar dari arah luar. Sang kepala sekolah segera mengikuti staff pengajar itu keluar ruang perkelahian diikuti staff pengajar lainnya.

"Hey! Hentikan kericuhan ini!" seru seorang murid dengan megafon ditangannya. "Hentikan semuanya! Didepan ada yang menarik! Ayo kita keluar!"

Murid-murid itu segera menghentikan perkelahian tak berarti mereka dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Dari arah pandang mereka, mereka bisa melihat ada sekitar lima orang pria berjas rapi tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan angkuh. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka dari organisasi Yakuza. Seseorang dari mereka membawa dua buah tongkat bisbol. Orang itu mengayun-ayunkan tongkat bisbol yang dibawanya.

"Di mana Souta Yeson!" raung pria itu. "Dia telah menjebloskan anak buah kami ke rumah sakit! Aku ingin membalas perbuatannya! Cepatlah keluar!"

Para murid terdiam mendengar raungan itu. Beberapa dari mereka hanya saling pandang karena tak mengerti dan mengenal seseorang bernama Souta Yeson.

"Siapa Souta?" tanya murid berkulit pucat itu. Seorang teman dengan buku ditangannya meliriknya tak percaya.

"Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia adalah monster kelas 3."

"Souta! Keluar kau!" raung Yakuza itu lagi. "Atau perlu kami menghancurkan sekolah ini untuk nenemukanmu!"

Yakuza itu mulai berjalan kearah para murid yang sedari tadi terus terdiam memandang Yakuza-Yakuza itu. Tiba-tiba murid yang ada dihadapan Yakuza itu mulai menyingkir dan dari arah belakang nampak seorang murid dengan rokok dimulutnya berjalan santai kearah Yakuza-Yakuza itu.

* * *

Seorang murid tengah duduk disisi sepeda motor dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Murid itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok. Ia mengambil sebatang lalu menyelipkannya diantara kedua bibirnya. Ia sedang berusaha menghidupkan rokok itu.

"Yeson! Aku baik-baik saja!" seru seseorang dihadapannya. Murid itu menurunkan koreknya lalu mengambil rokok yang terselip dimulutnya.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri motor yang menjadi sandaran murid itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucapnya sembari menghidupkan mesin motor. Yeson tak henti-hentinya menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apa?" Yeson menatap langit sejenak.

"Kau jalan kaki saja."

"A—Apa? Hey! Kau kan tak bisa naik sepeda motor!"

Namun Yeson seperti tak mendengarkannya dan mulai naik ke atas motor. Ia menghidupkan gas keras-keras lalu mulai memasukkan persnelengnya. Motor itu melaju kencang, namun sesaat kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah mobil ambulan terparkir dihadapannya. Ia menginjak rem kuat-kuat hingga ban bagian belakangnya terangkat.

_Duagh_! _Prannnnggggg_! _Brugh_!

Yeson nampak terdiam saat posisi motor yang ditumpanginya telah kembali seperti semula. Darah nampak mengalir di pelipisnya karena menghantam badan mobil. Dengan raut wajah datar, ia meraih helm yang sedari tadi terayun-ayun di spion. "Kenapa berbohong padaku.." Ia memakainya lalu segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lawan bicara Yeson hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

* * *

"Jadi kau Souta Yeson!" seru Yakuza itu.

Namun murid itu terus berjalan dan berjalan melewati Yakuza-Yakuza yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Hoy! Berhenti! Berhenti kau!"

Murid itu berhenti lalu membuang rokoknya yang sudah habis setengah itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap malas Yakuza-Yakuza itu. Tatapan dari murid itu membuat sang Yakuza semakin marah. Salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya dan hampir mengenai kepala sang murid jika sang murid tak menahannya dengan lengan kirinya.

Ditatapnya para Yakuza itu dengan tatapan tajam, detik berikutnya tangan kanannya telah terangkat dan memukul kepala Yakuza itu. Yakuza itu pun tersungkur sembari mengerang kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya mengotori tanah berwarna kecoklatan disana.

Melihat kepala rekannya yang mengeluarkan darah, para Yakuza itu segera menyerbu murid itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, para Yakuza itu memukuli sang murid tanpa ampun.

* * *

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_!

"Hey tolot! Mengemudilah yang benar! DASAR BRENGSEK!" raung Yeson sembari menghentikan laju sepeda motornya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia menatap tajam sang pengemudi mobil yang kini tengah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Souta-_kun_.. kau punya surat ijin untuk mengemudikan itu?"

"I—Inspektur Shuman?" gumam Yeson. Perlahan Yeson menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan segera melajukan sepeda motornya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Jangan lari kau Souta!" raung Inspektur Shuman sembari memasang alarm polisi ke atap mobil. Ia memundurkan laju mobilnya lalu memutar balikkannya dan segera mengejar Yeson yang masih tak begitu jauh.

Sepertinya Yeson memang tak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor dengan begitu baik. Buktinya berkali-kali ia hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobil sang Inspektur sudah semakin dekat dan itu membuat Yesong sedikit kewalahan.

"Hey! Kakek! Pergilah mengejar orang lain!" teriak Yeson. "Jangan kau kejar-kejar aku! Aku sedang tak ingin bermain denganmu!"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Souta!" balas Inspektur Shuman. "Dan cepat hentikan laju motormu!"

"Hwaaaaaa~ Tidak akan!" teriak Yeson histeris saat ia hampir menabrak tiang rambu. Dengan cepat ia membelokkan arah sepeda motornya ke kiri. "Minggir! Minggir!"

Yeson semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Dibelakangnya, sang Inspektur tengah mengikuti jejaknya, namun sial. Mobilnya menabrak satu kedai penjual sayur-sayuran hingga seluruh sayuran itu berhamburan. Sang pemilik kedai hanya bisa diam menatap barang dagangannya yang rusak.

"Berhenti kau Souta!" perintah Inspektur Shuman sembari menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah gang yang hanya cukup dilewati satu mobil saja. Yeson terus saja melajukan sepeda motornya hingga membuat Inspektur Shuman geram. Ia pun mengambil sebuah megapon saat melihat Yeson menghilang dibelokan.

"Souta! Pengecut!" Tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Yeson diujung sana. "SOUTA! PENGECUT!" teriak Inspektur Shuman dan dia berhasil. Dari belokan itu muncullah Yeson dengan sepeda motornya. Yeson menghentikan laju sepeda motornya saat hanya tinggal berjarak kurang lebih 500 meter.

Raut wajah Yeson terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan ia melepaskan helmnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia menggas sepeda motornya kencang-kencang, setelah itu ia memasukkan persnelengnya. Laju motornya begitu kencang dan itu mengarah tepat kemobil Inspektur Shuman. Sang Inspektur menyeringai sebelum ia berteriak kencang lalu juga ikut melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Wajah Yeson masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan sang Inspektur nampak tegang karena jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan pada akhirnya...

_Ckkkiiiiitttttt_! _Bruuuaaaggghhhh_! _Bruuuggghhhh_! _Praaaannngggg_!

Laju mobil Inspektur Shuman mengarah ke sebelah kiri dan langsung menabrak kardur-kardus serta tong sampah yang berada di sana dan mobil itupun terbalik hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Disisi lain, Yeson melaju dengan bebas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu berseru girang karena kali ini ia menang. Menang melawan sang Inspektur yang menyebalkan itu. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat senang bisa membuat Inspektur Shuman terluka.

"Jangan ganggu si miskin!" teriak Yeson sembari tertawa meremehkan.

Yeson hendak menghentikan laju motornya dan memperhatikan keadaan sang Inspektur dari jauh. Namun saat ia menginjak rem, motor itu tak berhenti-berhenti juga. Yeson mulai berseru-seru panik.

"Tidak.. Tidak... Motornya.." racau Yeson. "Hwaaa~"

* * *

_Buagh_! _Cratt_!

"Arrrggghhh!"

Yakuza itu membungkuk dalam sembari mencengkeram perutnya. Darah segar menetes-netes dari mulut sang Yakuza. Murid itu memperhatikan sang Yakuza dengan malas. "Dasar merepotkan."

Murid itu hendak pergi, namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya seorang Yakuza kembali bangkit dan menerjang dirinya dengan kepalan tangan yang terangkat. Murid itu menyeringai sejenak sebelum menghantam kepala sang Yakuza dengan kepalan tangannya beserta dengan tendangan diperut. Sang Yakuzapun tersungkur. Namun ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Minggir! MINGGIR!"

Sebuah motor melintas diantara sang murid dan Yakuza. Keduanya menolehkan kepala dan memperhatikan sang pengendara yang kini tengah mengitari halaman sekolah dengan sepeda motor. Sepertinya sang pengendara tak bisa mengendalikan laju sepeda motornya hingga...

_Bruuaagghhh_!

_Bruuummmmm_!

Sepeda motor itu menabrak pagar sekolah lalu rubuh. Sedangkan sang pengendara yang tidak lain adalah Yeson kini sudah terkapar ditanah sembari menatap nanar sang sepeda motor.

"Hyaaaaa!"

_Bugh_! _Buagh_!

_Brukk_! _Brukk_! _Brukk_!

Seorang Yakuza kini tengah terkapar dihadapan Yeson karena pukulan dan tendangan sang murid itu. Yeson memperhatikan murid itu lalu Yakuza dihadapannya. Perlahan ia bangkit sembari memasang raut wajah tak suka.

"Bukankah mereka semua tamuku?" tanya Yeson.

"Mana aku tahu, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Aku baru masuk sekolah ini dan—"

Sang murid tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi menghampiri mereka. Murid itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sedangkan Yeson memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Mereka berdua bisa melihat ada sekitar sepuluh mobil polisi kini tengah mengepung sekolah itu.

Pintu mobil polisi yang berada paling depan terbuka, nampaklah sang Inspektur Shuman dengan kepala yang diperban. Pintu mobil yang lainpun juga ikut terbuka dan para polisi keluar dari mobil.

"SOUTA!" teriak Inspektur Shuman dengan lantang.

Sang murid menatap Yeson sejenak dan setelah menghela nafas Yeson melangkahkan kakinya menuju Inspektur Shuman.

"Kau... Souta Yeson?" tanya murid itu.

"Begitulah.." jawab Yeson sekenanya. Sesampainya dihadapan Inspektur Shuman, Yeson diminta untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Namun sebelum Yeson masuk, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang murid baru itu. Menatapnya agak lama lalu tersenyum. Setelah itu ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil polisi diikuti oleh Inspektur Shuman.

_to be continued_~

* * *

_silahkan direview...  
jika reviewnya tidak memuaskan, saya tak akan melanjutkan fanfiction ini.._


	2. Chapter 2

**学園**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

_I'm going to get on a small ship and release the big mast  
The wind blows in the sunny sky  
You are me and we're always together, so believe in yourself_

_What are my palms for?  
Are they for going through some tough road?  
Then you'll be able to  
get a trophy in the future!_

_Even though it's a small bravery, even though it's really small,  
It's filled with ambition  
Light shone in the darkness and the darkness fades away like the dawn_

_You are me and you are me as well and since we're all together  
Let's go see the end of everything.  
_(GirlsDeMo – Little Braver)

"Dark Boy_ in the house_!" seru DJ dari lantai dua. Para pengunjung _nightclub_ bertepuk tangan riuh sembari meneriakkan nama Dark Boy yang baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka yang enerjik. "Baiklah, selanjutnya.."

Seorang pria tengah melamun sembari memainkan gelas birnya. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan pengunjung yang lain. Matanya tengah menerawang dan ia benar-benar tak menikmati suasana _club_ yang ramai dan bising itu.

"Pasti kau merasa sangat kesepian karena pindah sekolah ditahun terakhirmu. Benarkan, Toshio-_kun_?"

Pria itu menoleh dan ia nampak sangat kesal saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum. Ia kembali melihat kearah depan dan menatap tajam sang pemilik _club_ yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar bermulut besar, Chiru-_san_," gerutu Hichoru sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Jangan marah dulu," ucap Chiru sang pemilik _nightclub_. "Kenalkan, itu Jessica."

Namun Hichoru nampak tak peduli dengan itu. Ia mengambil gelas bir yang ada dihadapannya dan meminumnya sedikit. Gadis bernama Jessica itu mendekati Hichoru dan menatapnya dari samping.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau pindah ke Hayato?" Hichoru melirik gadis itu namun kembali mengabaikannya. Akhirnya Chiru yang angkat bicara.

"Sc_hool of Strength_, begitulah sekolah itu dipanggil." Jessica nampak memperhatikan Chiru dengan cermat sedangkan Hichoru nampak mengacuhkannya dan terus menghisap rokok yang ada ditangannya. "Tempat itu terkenal sangat keras. Sekolah itu penuh dengan perkelahian untuk mencari anggota dan siapa yang paling kuat dialah yang akan menjadi penguasa Hayato. Jadi apa lagi yang dicari Hichoru selain menjadi penguasa?"

Hichoru mendecak kesal mendengar penjelasan Chiru. Jessica menatap Hichoru sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti Yakuza," ujar Jessica. "Kalau begitu kau harus segera keluar." Hichoru melirik gadis menyebalkan disisinya.

"Setelah kita menikmati musik _rock_, mari kita lanjutkan dengan musik R&B. Mari kita sambut Dewi R&B kita! _Okey_, _here we go_!" seru sang DJ sembari memutar musik R&B.

"Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?" tanya Jessica sembari berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Hichoru. Hichoru kali ini menatap Jessica dingin.

"Sangat!" jawab Hichoru dengan suaranya yang ketus. Jessica hanya tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari sisi Hichoru. Jessica menyeruak dibarisan pengunjung dan berjalan menuju panggung. Ia melemparkan jaketnya kesamping lalu mengambil _mike_.

_If you knew my secret,  
won't you definitely be surprised by it?  
No matter what generation it is, my style is shining.  
It's impossible for anybody else to copy me._

"Bagaimana Hichoru?" Chiru berteriak menanyai Hichoru bagaimana penampilan Jessica yang kini tengah bernyanyi sembari melakukan _dance_. Hichoru hanya menatap malas Chiru dan segera menjauhi Chiru yang kini ikut menari mengikuti alunan musik.

__

I'll tell you this secret  
Here, let me enchant you, alright.  
Are you prepared for this?  
You'll become a prisoner soon.  
You'll become a slave.

(SNSD – Bad Girl)

Tepuk tangan, teriakan dan suitan saling bersahutan saat Jessica menyelesaikan penampilannya. Jessica nampak sedikit menengadah dan memperhatikan Hichoru sembari tersenyum. Hichoru yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa salah tingkah.

* * *

Seorang pria berumur kepala tiga tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"_Aniki_, anak Anda telah datang."

Pemberitauan dari sang tangan kanan itu membuat pria itu terdiam dan menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Hiroko-_chan_, permisi sebentar."

"Silahkan, disebelah sini," ucap sang tangan kanan sembari mempersilahkan wanita itu pergi dan seorang pria muda pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana SMA Hayato?" tanya pria berumur itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?! Aku baru saja masuk!"

"Kau tahu, Hichoru? Kelakuanmu yang sombong itu tak akan bisa membuatmu menjadi penguasa disana."

"Ucapan dari seorang pria yang bahkan tak bisa menaklukkan Hayato.."

"Tuan muda, tolong jaga bicara Anda."

Hichoru melirik dingin tangan kanan itu dan kembali menatap pria berumur dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu. Kau tahu, aku akan menaklukkan Hayato dengan tangan dan kekuatanku sendiri. Saat itu terjadi kau akan bangga padaku!" tegas Hichoru.

"Itulah yang diinginkan seorang Ayah pada anak laki-lakinya," ucap pria berumur itu.

"Lalu aku akan mengambil alih semua bisnismu seperti yang kau janjikan!"

"Itu sangat menarik. Setelah menaklukkan Hayato kau juga akan menaklukkanku diorganisasi?"

"Jangan lupa janjimu! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari dirimu!" ucap Hichoru dan pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

* * *

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

Dua orang pria tengah bermain catur dengan serius dan dua orang lainnya memperhatikan sembari menghisap rokok ditangan masing-masing. Mereka melakukan kegiatan itu di atap gedung sekolah yang sepi.

"Kemarin apa kata dokter tentang dirimu, Hangyon?"

Salah satu pria yang tengah bermain catur itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

_Tuk_

"Tidak ada, dia hanya bilang kalau aku kelelahan," jawab Hangyon. "Tak usah khawatir, Tanaka. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

_Tuk_

"Apa rencana selanjutnya, Tsuyoshi?" tanya Yeson sembari menjalankan bidak caturnya.

"Kelas 1 kita simpan untuk nanti. Kita hancurkan dulu kelas 3. Mulai dari kelas B, C, D dan E," jelas Kan'in.

"Dikelas B ada Sakamoto Donhē," imbuh Shomi.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Yeson. Teriakan itu membuat ketiga rekannya benar-benar terkejut.

"Ada apa Yeson?" tanya Hangyon.

"Sebentar lagi aku menang taruhan!" seru Yeson sembari tertawa senang. Hangyon memperhatikan papan catur dihadapannya dan kali ini ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Yeson mengambil salah satu bidak catur dan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat bidak itu hampir menyentuh papan catur. Namun..

_Duagh_! _Bragh_!

Seseorang menyenggol meja tempat papan catur itu diletakkan hingga bidak-bidak catur itu berhamburan kesegala penjuru.

"Hi—Hichoru.." gumam Hangyon. Pria yang dengan sengaja menabrak meja tempat mereka bermain menatap Hangyon.

"Aahhh~" Yeson mendesah kecewa sembari menatap nanar papan catur dihadapannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Srett_!

"Tsuyoshi!" Hangyon berlari kearah temannya yang kini telah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Hichoru menatap orang itu dingin, seakan ingin mengatakan 'jika kau memukulku aku akan membuatmu sekarat'. "Tenang, ok?"

"Siapa si tolol ini?" tanya Kan'in.

"Oh, dia.. teman lama dari SMP.."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kan'in tak peduli dan kembali mengangkat kursi itu.

"AKU BILANG TENANG! Ok?" Kan'in hanya diam sembari menatap galak pria tak dikenal dihadapannya itu. Perlahan Hangyon mengambil kursi dari tangan Kan'in dan meletakkannya ketempat semula.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hangyon?"

"Ah, aku baik," jawab Hangyon. Hichoru mengangguk sekali dan beralih menatap pria yang kini terlihat tengah frustasi.

"Woy, Souta. Aku dengar kau adalah orang terkuat di sini. Ayo tunjukkan padaku sekarang."

Selesai berucap seperti itu Hichoru berlalu dari tempat itu. Shomi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terbengong.

"Tunggu sebentar Hichoru!" seru Hangyon sembari maju beberapa langkah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menantang Yeson?"

Disisi lain, Yeson tengah menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat mengejar Hichoru.

"WOY!" raung Yeson.

"Yeson! Tunggu!" cegah Hangyon sembari berusaha menghalangi langkah Yeson. Namun sepertinya kali ini Yeson tengah dipuncak kemarahannya. Hangyon terpaksa memeluk Yeson dari belakang agar pria yang tengah mengamuk itu menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ternyata Hangyon tak cukup kuat saat Yeson berhasil menyingkirkan tangannya begitu saja.

Dari arah belakang mereka, ada Shomi serta Kan'in yang berjalan dengan malas. Namun melihat Hangyon yang tengah kewalahan menghadang Yeson, Shomi pun akhirnya berlari dan ikut menahan langkah Yeson. Sedangkan Kan'in hanya menguap tanpa ada minat untuk mencegah Yeson.

"Kau tahu?!" raung Yeson sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Shoumi dan Hangyon dari tubuhnya. "Ini tentang uang didalam dompet!"

Hichoru yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Yeson heran.

_Srakk_!

Yeson berhasil terlepas dari Hangyon serta Shomi. Ia berjalan cepat kearah Hichoru dan siap melayangkan pukulannya.

"Hey, Souta!"

"APA!" raung Yeson sembari menatap garang seorang pria yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Yeson menghentikan ayunan pukulannya begitu saja dan menatap marah pria yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"A~ Sakamoto Donhē," gumam Shomi.

"Benar-benar diluar dugaan," imbuh Kan'in.

"Nah~ Maaf Hichoru," ucap Hangyon sembari berjalan kesisi Hichoru, kelegaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Kali ini kami tak bisa meladenimu. Jika kau ingin menantang Yeson kau harus mengalahkan Snow dari kelas 2 dahulu."

"Snow?" tanya Hichoru sembari menatap Hangyon.

"Apa maks—"

"Setelah kau berhasil, silahkan kembali lagi ke sini." Hangyon memotong ucapan Yeson dengan cepat. Yeson menatap Hangyon tak mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Hichoru.

"Hey! Souta! Cepat selesaikan ini! Aku tak punya banyak waktu! Aku ini orang sibuk!" teriak Donhē.

"Hanya sekali ini," ucap Hichoru dan ia pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Hangyon serta Yeson menatap kepergian Hichoru dalam diam.

"Hey tahanan! Sejak kapan Snow menjadi salah satu anggotamu, heh?" Yeson memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakamoto Donhē yang sedari tadi sibuk meneriakkan namanya. "Apa kau terlalu pengecut untuk melawannya? Heh!"

Donhē berjalan mendekat dan segera melayangkan pukulannya tepat kewajah Yeson. Donhē sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat melakukannya. Sedangkan Yeson tetap berdiri tegak walau wajahnya telah dipukul begitu keras oleh Donhē. Donhē yang melihat itu segera meregangkan otot-ototnya dan siap menghajar Yeson.

"Hyaaaaaa! Ahhh~"

Donhē terkejut kala kaki yang digunakannya untuk menendang Yeson bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Yeson. Yeson terlihat tengah mengepalkan jarinya dan langsung menonjok Donhē tepat dibibirnya. Darah segar keluar dari bibir Donhē dan Donhē terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat itu Yeson segera menangkap tubuh Donhē dan membantingnya dengan keras.

* * *

"Snow dari kelas 2?" Seorang murid mengulangi pertanyaan Hichoru.

"Ya, apa dia orang yang sangat kuat?" tanya Hichoru.

"Ya, sangat," jawab murid itu. "Saat dia kelas 1, dia berhasil menghajar sekitar 10 orang sendirian."

"Aku dengar 50 orang," sahut seorang murid yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau bohong!" Seorang murid datang lagi. "Aku dengar dia menghajar 100 orang. Semuanya pingsan dan masuk ke rumah sakit."

"Kau yang terdengar sedang berbohong!" seru murid kedua. "Jika benar 100 orang pingsan, mereka ada di rumah sakit mana?"

"I—Itu bukan hal yang penting," elak murid ketiga. "Yang terpenting dia itu orang yang sangat me—me—hwaaaaaaaa!"

Murid itu segera kabur dari tempatnya saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Kedua murid yang lain pun juga ikut berteriak lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Seakan mereka baru saja melihat hantu. Hichoru yang bingung dengan sikap ketiga murid yang tengah ditanyainya untuk mencari informasi itu pun akhirnya menoleh. Ingin tahu siapa atau apakah yang sudah membuat ketiga murid itu ketakutan setengah mati.

Hichoru terdiam saat melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri diam dibelakangnya. Seorang pria dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh tudung jaket. Namun Hichoru masih mampu melihat wajah pria itu yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau yang bernama Snow?" tanya Hichoru hati-hati.

Namun pria itu tetap tak membuka suaranya dan malah pergi meninggalkan Hichoru. Hichoru terus menatap pria yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Akhirnya! Aku menemukanmu, bocah sampah!"

"Heh?"

Hichoru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria gembul tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari mengayun-ayunkan dua buah tongkat bisbol. Pria gembul itu melempar sembarangan tongkat bisbolnya dan berjalan angkuh menghampiri Hichoru.

"Heh! Biar aku tunjukkan padamu apa yang terjadi jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Yakuza!" ancam pria gembul itu yang kini semakin dekat dengan Hichoru. Hichoru hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap pria gembul tak dikenal itu yang tiba-tiba mengancamnya. "Mati kau Souta!"

"Hah? Aku bukan.." ucap Hichoru. Namun sepertinya pria gembul itu tak mendengarkannya dan malah melayangkan tinju kearahnya. Namun dengan sigap Hichoru menangkis serangan itu dan meninju perut pria gembul dihadapannya.

"Auuuwwww! Argh! Arrrggghhh!"

Pria gembul itu meraung-raung kesakitan dan Hichoru menatapnya bingung.

"Hey.. Kau—Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hichoru saat pria gembul itu terus memegangi perutnya sembari meraung-raung kesakitan.

_to be continued_...

* * *

_gyaaaa~ gyaaaa~ nggak nyangka ada yang suka sama fanfic ini... xD *loncat-loncat bareng serizawa*_

_gyaaa~ gyaaaa~ aku bener-bener nggak nyangka lho kalau fanfic ini bakal ada yang review.. xD_

_dan responnya cukup untuk membuatku melanjutkan fanfic ini.. kkk~_

_sankyu minna-san... ;)_

_so..._

_the last, review-nya aku tunggu ya buat chapter ini... ;) *bow*_


	3. Chapter 3

**学園**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

"Sejujurnya, aku ini alumni Hayato. Orang-orang memanggilku si Kuat Shindon dan aku hampir menguasai Hayato."

"Menguasai Hayato?" tanya Hichoru sembari menatap penuh selidik pria gembul yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Hmm," angguk si pria gembul—Shindon—sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan terdiam saat menatap wajah Hichoru. "Kau tak mempercayaiku, huh? Kau tak mengetahuinya ternyata. Lebih dari pukulan kuat untuk menyatukan Hayato. Misalnya, kau harus mempunyai kepemimpin.. lalu jiwa pahlawan. Setelah itu.. diplomasi dan juga.. persepsi yang tajam. Nah, kau harus memiliki semua itu untuk menjadi penguasa Hayato."

"Kau memiliki semua itu?" tanya Hichoru sembari menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. Shindon yang beberapa saat lalu membelakangi Hichoru pun akhirnya menatap Hichoru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bisa kau hentikan sikap tak menghargaimu itu!" gertak Shindon sembari menendang kursi yang ada dihadapannya hingga terjatuh. Hichoru yang melihat itu pun menggeser kasar kursi yang ada dihadapannya sembari berjalan mendekati Shindon.

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Hichoru dingin. Melihat Hichoru yang seperti itu membuat kepercayaan diri Shindon mengkerut. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Hichoru dengan menyingkir cepat dari hadapan Hichoru. Sedangkan Hichoru hanya menatap pria gembul itu.

"Aku baru di Hayato dan aku tak tahu apapun tentang Hayato.. Jadi.." Hichoru menatap lurus kearah Shindon dan itu membuat Shindon semakin ketakutan dan salah tingkah walau Shindon berusaha tetap bersikap tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Shindon. Hichoru mematikan rokoknya dan membungkuk dalam. Shindon yang melihat kelakuan Hichoru hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu, Shindon-_san_," ucap Hichoru masih dalam posisi memberikan hormat.

"Hey.. hey.. hey.." ucap Shindon sembari berjalan mendekati Hichoru dan menyuruh Hichoru untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Berhenti melakukan itu. Kau datang meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat."

"_Hontou ga_?" tanya Hichoru dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pun segera duduk diikuti oleh Shindon.

"Ya. Kau tak perlu meminta dua kali untuk melakukannya," ujar Shindon. "Oh, dan aku bisa mengatakan padamu sekarang. Bagaimana cara untuk menjadi pemimpin di kelasmu."

Hichoru nampak sangat serius memperhatikan penjelasan Shindon yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

* * *

_Bruag_!

Hichoru membuka dengan kasar salah satu pintu kelas di sekolah itu dan itu membuat seluruh murid yang tengah bercakap-cakap seketika terdiam dan menatap sinis Hichoru.

"Baiklah, siapa orang terkuat di kelas ini?" tanya Hichoru sembari membaca sesuatu dalam buku catatan yang ada di tangannya. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu hanya terdiam melihat Hichoru yang kini tengah memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas dan buku ditangannya secara bergantian.

"Siapa orang terkuat di kelas ini?" Hichoru mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara keras dan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang kelas nampak seorang murid yang tengah menghisap rokok berdiri di atas bangkunya. Pria itu menatap remeh Hichoru, begitu juga dengan Hichoru saat melihat tubuh kurus murid itu.

"Aku," ucap murid itu sembari turun dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Hichoru yang kini sibuk memasukkan buku kedalam saku celananya. "Memang siapa kau?"

_Duag_! _Bruagh_!

Tanpa berucap apapun Hichoru memukul wajah murid itu hingga murid itu menabrak meja. Tanpa memberikan jeda, Hichoru menjambak rambut murid itu dan menghantamkan kepala murid itu kemeja lalu menendangnya keras-keras hingga murid itu jatuh terduduk.

Murid itu nampak menatap garang Hichoru. Ia menyambar meja yang berada didekatnya lalu melemparkannya kearah Hichoru. Namun Hichoru dapat menghindari itu. Melihat Hichoru mampu menghindarinya, murid itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat kewajah Hichoru. Sekali lagi, Hichoru mampu menghindarinya dan Hichoru segera memukul perut murid itu hingga murid itu terbungkuk-bungkuk kesakitan. Hichoru nampak menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Akhirnya Hichoru menendang murid itu dan murid itu menabrak pintu dengan keras. Pintu itu hancur hingga kacanya berhamburan kesegala penjuru. Murid itu meringkuk kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dikepala serta bibirnya. Murid itu terengah dan Hichoru berdiri diambang pintu. Menikmati kemenangan mutlaknya.

"Baiklah.. kau menang.." engah murid itu. Hichoru terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu nampak mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat sikap Hichoru. Ternyata Hichoru hanya mengambil buku catatannya. Ia nampak membacanya sejenak lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Mulai hari ini, ini adalah kelasku. Jika kau mengikutiku.."

* * *

"'_Aku akan menunjukkan mimpi itu padamu..'_, bagaimana menurut kalian? Hahaha.. Kau tahu, saat kau berada dilevel yang sama sepertiku, kata-kata seperti itu pasti akan sangat cocok." Shindon tertawa senang saat mengucapka semua itu.

"_Aniki_, apa itu benar-benar terjadi padamu?" tanya anak buah Shindon.

"Ey.. Tentu saja.." ucap Shindon sembari mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Aku mengatakannya karena berdasarkan pengalaman. Dan untuk urusan pukul memukul bukanlah bagianku. Hahaha.. _Ouch_! _Ouch_! Panaaasssss!"

Shindon mengerang kepanasan kala kopi dalam cangkir itu tumpah mengenai bajunya. Shindon tengah sibuk membuka kancing bajunya saat tiba-tiba anak buahnya meneriakkan sesuatu. Shindon menoleh dan mendapati sang _Oyabun_ tengah masuk bersama dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan segera Shindon berlari mengejar sang atasan yang telah sampai di depan pintu ruangannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Oyabun_. Hari yang indah!" seru Shindon setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan bajunya yang basah dan panas.

"Apa?"

"Eh... Emm.. Jas yang bagus," ucap Shindon sembari menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan bajunya dan Shindon pun terdiam saat sang atasan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak.. emm.. aku hanya bilang suatu saat aku ingin memakai pakaian yang bagus seperti Anda," jawab Shindon sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil pajak di Salon Pijat?" tanya _Oyabun_ itu.

"Ahh.. itu.. mereka bilang membutuhkan waktu.."

_PLAKKK_!

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Shindon dan Shindon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Baka yarou_!" maki sang _Oyabun_. "Apa kau tahu Masayoshi hampir mengambil alih tempat itu?"

"_Sumimasen_..."

_PLAKK!_

"_Baka yarou_!"

"_Sumimasen_," ucap Shindon sembari membungkuk. Namun sang _Oyabun _sepertinya tengah mengalami pagi yang buruk. Ia berkali-kali menampar Shindon hingga Shindon terduduk di lantai. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Shindon hanya meminta maaf sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Dua orang pria tengah menikmati suasana matahari terbenam dari atas gedung sekolah. Asap rokok mengepul dari kedua bibir pria itu.

"Dulu aku dan Hichoru sering mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini," ujar Hangyon memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku pikir.. aku dan dia bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya. Hahh.. tapi semua itu kini hanya kenangan."

Hangyon nampak melirik Yeson sejenak dan sepertinya tak ada tanggapan yang akan dikemukakan oleh anak itu. Hangyon pun kembali mendesah pelan sembari menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan mengajaknya bergabung," ucap Hangyon.

Cukup lama terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya dan Hangyon pun masih setia menatap wajah sahabatnya. Seakan mengerti Hangyon menunggu jawaban darinya, Yeson pun menghisap rokoknya sekali lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

"Begitu."

Tak ada ekspresi yang muncul diwajah Yeson kala mengucapkan kata singkat itu dan Hangyonpun tahu maksud dari Yeson. Hangyon pun kembali menikmati pancaran sinar dari matahari yang mulai terbenam itu.

Tiba-tiba Yeson bangkit berdiri dan menyingkir dari sana. Hangyon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau berfikir suatu saat persahabatan kita akan berubah?" tanya Hangyon sembari menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Yeson yang kini terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Yeson nampak menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Untukku tak akan pernah ada yang berubah," ucap Yeson. "Siapapun yang berusaha mengganggu dan mengacaukannya aku akan menghancurkannya. Lebih baik kau duduk tenang dan tak usah pikirkan yang macam-macam."

Selesai berucap seperti itu Yeson pun benar-benar meninggalkan Hangyon sendirian. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Yeson membuat Hangyon tersenyum.

* * *

"Ini Matsuo Itouku dari kelas 3E," ucap Hichoru pada Shindon. Shindon menatap pria kurus dihadapannya yang kini tengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya disisi Hichoru. Siang ini mereka berada di ruang VIP sebuah _coffe _shop.

"Matsuo Itouku _desu_. Panggil saja aku Itouku."

"Oh.. _hai_.. Shindon _desu_," ucap Shindon sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Itouku. "Tunggu sebentar.. Itu berarti... strategi kita berhasil? Wah.. kau benar-benar hebat Hichoru! Nah, katakan padaku Itouku, bagaimana struktur kekuasaan di Hayato."

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai dari pemain-pemain baru," ucap Itouku sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok kedalam mulutnya. "Kalian tahukan _The Weapon_? Aku dengar kau tak mau berurusan dengan mereka."

"Hmm, tapi mereka kan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hayato," ucap Hichoru. Ia juga menyelipkan sebatang rokok kedalam mulutnya.

"Salah satu pemimpin mereka, Yamaguchi Shiuon tahun ini mendaftar ke Hayato sebagai murid kelas 2," terang Itouku. "Lalu dikelas 1 ada tiga orang yang sangat terkenal dari SMP Noboyuki. Mereka Yuuta Kyuhyon, Saruwatari Ryouku dan Nakajima Henrī."

"Bagaimana dengan Snow?" tanya Hichoru yang sedari tadi sudah ingin mengetahui tentang murid misterius ini.

"Ryosuke Kibomu atau lebih dikenal dengan Snow. Dia murid kelas 2 dan dia hanya penonton dalam pertarungan di Hayato. Dia ada dilevel yang berbeda," jelas Itouku lagi.

"Wah, benar-benar terdengar seperti monster," ucap Shindon. Hichoru nampak menatap Shindon sekilas namun tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Tidak, monster sebenarnya adalah Souta Yeson." Hichoru menatap Itouku antara ragu dan geli. "Dialah yang paling dekat untuk mengatur SMA Hayato. Sebagai bayangan Souta ada Tsuyoshi Kan'in. Dia memerangi Souta selama 2 tahun. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Tsuyoshi itu adalah otak dari Souta _Army_. Anak buah Souta yang lain adalah Tanaka Shomi. Dia ahli dalam judo. Lalu ada teman SMP Hichoru, Hasegawa Hangyon. Ia telah mengalami banyak hal dengan Souta. Mereka bagaikan rekan kerja. Dan orang yang mereka semua ikuti adalah si raja, Souta Yeson."

"Mereka bersama-sama berencana menaklukkan Hayato namun sampai sekarang belum berhasil juga. Lalu dikelas 3B dipimpin oleh Sakamoto Donhē dan sekarang ia sudah bergabung dengan Souta _Army_."

"Jadi begitu.." ucap Shindon saat Itouku berhenti untuk memberi jeda.

* * *

Hujan deras nampak mengguyur SMA Hayato siang ini. Namun itu tak menghalangi Souta _Army_ untuk menemui seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sembari membawa payung ditangannya.

"Setelah 'B' kalian mendatangi 'C' kelasku, huh?"

"Sebaiknya kau menghindari perang yang tak ada gunanya, Mizuzawa," ucap Yeson sembari menguyah permen karet. Hangyon hanya berdiri tenang disisi Yeson. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Kami tak akan mengibarkan bendera putih sebelum memulai peperangan!"

"_Souka_. Berarti itu yang akan kau dapatkan nanti," sahut Yeson.

"Kami akan menunggu."

Yeson tersenyum mendengar jawaban pria dihadapannya yang kini pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Kelas C dipimpin oleh Mizuzawa Unyoku," terang Itouku. "Dia sudah kalah berkali-kali dari Souta namun dia tak pernah mengalah dan terus memerangi Souta. Itulah sebabnya dia mempunyai banyak pengikut."

"Hmm.. Jika dia tak bisa ditaklukkan dengan hal itu.. Berarti seharusnya ada hal lain," ucap Shindon sembari menggusap dagunya. Ia kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia sangat kesulitan berdekatan dengan para gadis," ucap Itouku tiba-tiba. Senyum geli tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Shindon nampak menatap Itouku sejenak lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Baiklah! Itu yang akan kita lakukan!"

Hichoru nampak menatap Shindon dan Itouku, ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shindon. Sedangkan Shindon dan Itouku hanya saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

* * *

Matahari pagi telah bersinar menyinari gedung sekolah yang terlihat penuh dengan coretan tangan. Walau jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, namun para murid masih saja berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Yeson, Hangyon, Shomi, Kan'in serta Donhē kinipun tengah berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah. Seperti biasa, Yeson selalu berjalan dibarisan depan bersama dengan Hangyon yang menyampirkan jas seragamnya yang berwarna hitam kepundaknya. Dibelakangnya ada Kan'in yang tengah merokok serta Shomi dan Donhē yang sibuk bercakap-cakap.

"Ahh, iya. Aku ingat sesuatu, Yeson," ucap Hangyon. Yeson menoleh kearah Hangyon namun tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Kau berhutang padaku memperbaiki sepeda motor."

"Eh?" Yeson nampak tak mendengar ucapan Hangyon.

"Aku akan mengirim tagihannya kerekeningmu," ucap Hangyon.

"Eh?" tanya Yeson sembari mengorek telinganya. Berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Hangyon.

"HEY! Souta! Ayo cepat selesaikan ini!"

Yeson menatap lurus kedepan, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Tak jauh dari mereka kini ada segerombolan murid tengah menghadang mereka. Seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka melangkah maju menghampiri Yeson yang juga sedari tadi tak menghentikan langkahnya walau dihadapannya berdiri segerombolan murid-murid yang menatapnya mengejek.

_Duagh_!

"Argh! Uhuuukkk! Uhuuukkkk!"

Yeson menendang murid itu kesamping hingga murid itu menabrak dinding. Setelahnya Yeson terus melangkahkan kakinya sembari memperhatikan murid itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Yeson.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hangyon.

"Hey! Kerjakan saja sana PRmu itu," ucap Donhē sembari melemparkan buku kearah murid itu yang kini tengah bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Tidak secepat itu pendek!" teriak murid itu sembari berjalan mendekati Yeson. Yeson pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Hangyon dan yang lain memilih untuk menyingkir.

_Duagh_!

Yeson kembali menendang murid itu hingga murid itu tersungkur. Murid itu memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Namun murid itu masih berusaha untuk berdiri walau dirinya sudah terengah.

"Aku pikir dia anak kelas 2," ucap Kan'in.

Murid itu menatap marah kearah Yeson. Sedangkan Yeson hanya menatap bosan pada murid itu. Kan'in nampak melirik Yeson. Hangyon mendesah keras lalu mendekati murid itu dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuasai dulu kelasmu," ucap Hangyon sembari melirik segerombolan murid dibelakang mereka yang kini diam ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kan'in.

"Hiroto Minho," jawab murid itu sembari menatap mata Yeson. Yeson hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan murid itu. Hangyon menepuk pundak murid itu sekali lalu mengikuti Yeson dan juga Kan'in.

"Aku Donhē, usaha yang bagus," ucap Donhē sembari menepuk pundah Minho lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Shomi.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, barulah Minho menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai yang kotor dan berdebu itu, pingsan.

"Sepertinya kelas 2 tak ada apa-apanya jika seperti ini," ucap Kan'in tiba-tiba.

"Mereka tak punya apa-apa dan tak bisa apa-apa. Yang mereka cari hanya kekuasaan bukan keinginan untuk menyatukan Hayato. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hayato setelah kita pergi nanti," ujar Shomi panjang lebar.

"Jangan lupakan anak kelas 1 itu.." sambung Donhē. "Mereka juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Aku dengar mereka hampir menguasai seluruh anak kelas 1."

"Siapa?" tanya Yeson.

"Tiga sekawan dari SMP Noboyuki," jawab Donhē. "Aku dengar mereka sangat hebat saat di SMP dan aku dengar dulu mereka juga adik kelas dari pemimpin kelas 3D yang sekarang ini."

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Kan'in.

"Itu yang aku tahu.." ucap Donhē sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi aku pikir mereka juga sama saja, mereka hanya mengejar kekuasaan," ucap Shomi dan hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Donhē.

* * *

Hichoru tengah duduk sendiri di belakang sekolah sembari menikmati sebatang rokok ditangannya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang dan ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak ia menunggu dan orang itu tak kunjung datang juga. Hichoru berdecih pelan dan sedang akan pergi dari tempat itu saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Diperhatikannya pemimpin kelas C itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Hichoru pun mendesah pelan.

"Aku dengar kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya, aku—"

"Walaupun kau memukulku hingga babak belur, kelas C tak akan mengikutimu!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, pemimpin kelas C itu melayangkan pukulannya tepat kewajah Hichoru. Hichoru hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu memiringkan kepalanya menghindari pukulan itu, namun tangan kanannya ia angkat tepat kewajah pemimpin itu.

"Klub kencan," ucap Hichoru. "Tertarik, Mizuzawa?"

"Hah?!" Mizuzawa Unyoku, sang pemimpin kelas C itu berusaha membaca kertas yang kini ada didepan matanya. "Klub kencan sabtu malam."

"Ck! Sepertinya ini bukan untukmu," desah Hichoru sembari menarik tangannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lupa juga Hichoru membuang selembar 'tiket kencan' yang ada ditangannya.

Mizuzawa Unyoku sendiri nampak terdiam dan mengamati 'tiket' yang dibuang oleh Hichoru itu.

~_to be continued_~

* * *

_okey, fanfic ini kembali lagi... xD_  
_masihkah ada yang menunggunya? xD_  
_nah, di next chapter bakal diceritain bagaiaman Hichoru merekrut anak-anak kelas 3._

_so, akhir kata..  
review ya... xD_


	4. Chapter 4

**学園**

**Chp. 4**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Bulan pun muali berani menampakkan dirinya. Lampu-lampu kota kini mulai dihidupkan dan jalanan kembali terlihat terang dan bercahaya. Namun tidak dengan Hayato, sekolah tempat para petarung itu terlihat gelap dan sunyi malam ini.

Di atap sekolah terlihat seseorang tengah duduk di sofa hitam yang ada disana. Yeson termenung sembari menghisap rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih crem serta jas seragamnya yang berwarna hitam masih melekat ditubuhnya. Dan itu berarti ia sama sekali belum mengangkat kaki dari tempat itu sejak jam sekolah usai.

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti ada di sini."

Yeson mendesah pelan mendengar sapaan yang sangat familiar itu dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Yeson? Apa gara-gara Hichoru?"

"_Iie_.." jawab Yeson disertai desahan panjangnya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa malam-malam kemari? Bukankah kau seharusnya istirahat?"

"Untuk apa? Akukan tidak sakit."

Yeson menoleh dan menatap Hangyon yang kini tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya. Melihat Yeson menatapnya seperti itu, Hangyon-pun menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita pergi makan," ajak Hangyon. "Aku tak mau kau sakit hanya karena memikirkan Hichoru. Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini."

Yeson terus saja diam sembari menatap Hangyon intens dan kelakuan Yeson itu membuat Hangyon risih.

"_Nande_? _Hayaku_!" ajak Hangyon.

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Yeson setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Hah? Kau pikir kita akan pergi dengan apa? Kau telah menghancurkan sepeda motorku dan kau belum membayar tagihannya!" ujar Hangyon dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun Yeson bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Hangyon. "Hoi! Yeson! _Matte_!"

Namun Yeson terus saja berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hangyon dan Hangyon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak aneh, selalu saja seperti itu jika berurusan dengan hutang," gumam Hangyon sembari tersenyum geli dan ia pun segera pergi menyusul Yeson.

* * *

Disebuah restoran sederhana yang memutar musik-musik romantis, Hichoru nampak tercengang menatap penampilan Mizuzawa Unyoku yang kini tengah duduk dengan gugup. Kemeja berwarna merah, jas dan celana panjang berwarna putih serta topi fedora berwarna senada nampak melekat pada tubuh Unyoku. Kacamata hitam nampak terselip dibagian tengah kemejanya. Hichoru terus menatap Unyoku tanpa berkedip dan Unyoku pun memasang raut wajah datar. Shindon yang berdiri disisi Hichoru hanya bisa menatap Unyoku tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Jika dalam klub ini aku tak mendapatkan seorang gadis, perjanjian kita batal!" tegas Unyoku.

Shindon nampak mengusap tengkuknya pelan, sedangkan Hichoru menatap dingin Shindon.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" bisik Hichoru pada Shindon.

"Tenang saja, aku ahli dalam hal ini," jawab Shindon, walau sebenarnya Shindon sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu. Namun ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"_Irasshaimase_."

"Sebelah sini.."

Hichoru menoleh saat mendengar suara gadis yang sangat familiar ditelinganya dan ia sedikit merasa canggung saat melihat Jessica datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, kenalkan teman-temanku," ucap Jessica sembari memberikan senyum terhadap Hichoru, Shindon dan juga Unyoku. Unyoku yang melihat kedatangan seseorang pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memasang kacamata hitamnya.

"Tiffany _desu_.." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Unyoku nampak memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan cermat dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Boa _desu_.." Unyoku beralih menatap gadis berambut ikal berwarna hitam dan entah kenapa Unyoku terus menatap gadis itu dengan gugup.

"_Hai_.. _Hai_.. Aku Shindon.. sedangkan pria tinggi nan tampan ini adalah Hichoru," ucap Shindon.

"Hichoru _desu_," ucap Hichoru pelan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Dan disana itu ada.." Shindon tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi Unyoku.

"Mizuzawa.." ucap Unyoku dengan gugup.

"_Daijoubu desuka_?" tanya Boa.

"Ohh.. suaranya sangat sexy.." gumam Unyoku sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Urgh!"

"Eh?" sahut Boa.

"Mizuzawa! Tenanglah!" Hichoru terlihat sangat sebal dengan sikap Unyoku.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Unyoku. "Tapi aku mungkin bisa 'mencurahkan'nya tanpa melakukannya."

"Mencurahkan.. apa?" tanya Tiffany tak mengerti dengan ucapan Unyoku.

"Apakah.. kau benar-benar ingin.. mendengarkan penjelasan.. dari seorang pria yang sedang—"

"_Chotto_! _Chotto_!" seru Shindon sembari berdiri dihadapan Unyoku. "_Daijoubu_.. Mizuzawa sedikit gugup.. _daijoubu_.. mari kita duduk.."

Shindon pun menarik Tiffany untuk duduk disisinya, sedangkan Hichoru memilih tempat duduk dihadapan Shindon dan Jessica mengikutinya. Boa sendiri sedikit ragu untuk duduk disisi Unyoku yang masih menatapnya. Namun melihat teman-temannya yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman, akhirnya Boa pun menghampiri Unyoku dan duduk disisinya. Ia meletakkan tas yang dibawanya diantara dirinya dan Unyoku.

Shindon mulai menuangkan jus kedalam gelas Tiffany, Jessica dan Boa. Sedangkan untuk dirinya, Hichoru dan Unyoku, Shindon menuangkan bir.

"Mari minum!" seru Shindon sembari mengangkat gelasnya. Hichoru mengangkat gelas birnya dengan malas saat Shindon mengajaknya untuk minum. Namun Hichoru hanya mengangkatnya tanpa ada minat untuk meminum birnya. Ia malah menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya. Matanya terus mengawasi Unyoku yang berusaha untuk mendekati Boa yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Hichoru, Unyoku pun terdiam. Hichoru beralih menatap Shindon yang terlihat tengah bersenang-senang dengan Tiffany. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Shindon pun beralih menatap Hichoru dan sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Hichoru.

"Baiklah.." sahut Shindon untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game!"

"Eh?" tanya Boa, tak mengerti dengan maksud Shindon. Hichoru mendesah pelan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sedangkan disisinya Jessica menatapnya heran.

Melihat tak ada respon yang berarti dari yang lain, Shindon pun kembali duduk dan mengajak Tiffany berbincang-bincang. Disisi lain, Unyoku nampak bersikeras untuk mendekati Boa. Melihat keagresifan Unyoku, Boa pun memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk. Namun ternyata Unyoku terus mengikutinya dan kelakuan Unyoku itu membuat Jessica semakin keheranan dan menatap Hichoru untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya.

Mengetahui itu, Hichoru pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyenggol Shindon yang sibuk bercengkerama dengan Tiffany. Mata Shindon mengikuti kemana Hichoru pergi, hingga akhirnya Shindon berpamitan kepada Tiffany dan menghampiri Hichoru.

"Shindon-_san_! Dari awal ini adalah sebuah kesalahan!" desis Hichoru.

"Benarkah? Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan—" Shindon terdiam saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hichoru. "Aku mengerti.. Baiklah.. walau ini terlalu awal, tapi... apa boleh buat.."

Shindon maju beberapa langkah dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk menghadap dirinya. Orang itu nampak menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Hichoru pun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat reaksi orang itu. Namun, saat orang itu menganggukkan kepala lagi pada orang dihadapannya, orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tercenganglah Hichoru.

"Itouku.." gumam Hichoru.

Shindon nampak menganggukkan kepalanya pada Itouku dan Itouku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Shindon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Unyoku cukup lama hingga Unyoku menatapnya. Shindon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan Unyoku pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. sepertinya disini terlihat sangat menarik.. Bolehkah aku bergabung?" ucap Itouku sembari mendekati meja tempat Unyoku dan yang lain. Gadis-gadis itu nampak memperhatikan Itouku dengan sebal. Sedangkan Shindon menyuruh Hichoru untuk diam dan memperhatikan saja. "Wah.. gadis ini cantik.. siapa namamu?"

Unyoku terdiam saat Itouku menarik Boa berdiri dan mencengkeram lengan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari gadisku!" gertak Unyoku sembari melepaskan jasnya dan membantingnya kekursi, begitu juga dengan kacamatanya.

Boa menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Unyoku. Unyoku pun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali untuk menenangkan Boa. Boa nampak menunjukkan senyumnya pada Unyoku.

"Jika aku tak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itouku sembari mendorong Boa menyingkir dari hadapannya dan berjalan mendekati Unyoku.

_Jleb_!

"ARRGGGHHHH!" jerit Itouku sembari memegangi dahinya. Unyoku terdiam memperhatikan tangan Jessica yang masih terangkat sembari membawa sebuah garpu. Garpu yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menusuk dahi Itouku.

"Astaga! Itouku! Kau tidak apa-apa!" seru Shindon. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia mendekati Itoku, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sembari membekap mulutnya.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau menyebut namanya?!" seru Unyoku dengan cepat. "Mereka akan tahu kalau semua ini sudah direncana.. HAH!" Unyoku tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Jessica nampak menatap Unyoku tak percaya, setelahnya ia beraloh ke Hichoru yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Jessica membanting kasar garpu yang ada ditangannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Jessica marah sembari melewati Hichoru. "Dasar brengsek!"

Hichoru menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jessica yang baru saja memakinya. Jessica menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" seru Jessica sembari menatap marah Hichoru, setelah itu Jessica, Tiffany serta Boa berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Hichoru yang beberapa saat lalu terdiam akhirnya sadar dan menatap tajam Shindon serta Unyoku. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hichoru segera pergi dari tempat itu dan membuat Shindon menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

Perlahan Shindon menarik Itouku dan membawanya pergi setelah sebelumnya ia menyenggol lengan Unyoku. Unyoku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah lambat Shindon yang tengah mengapit lengan Itouku.

"Aku akan mengantar Itouku pulang, kau pergilah mencari Hichoru," pinta Shindon. Unyoku pun mengangguk dan mereka pun berpisah di depan restoran itu. Shindon serta Itouku berjalan kearah kiri sedangkan Unyoku berjalan kearah kanan.

Sesaat Unyoku berhenti pada box minuman. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa yen lalu memasukkannya kedalam box itu. Unyoku mengambil beberapa kaleng soda yang keluar lalu membawa bersamanya. Matanya nampak memandang kesegala arah mencari keberadaan Hichoru.

Unyoku mendesah pelan saat melihat Hichoru tengah duduk sendirian di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Unyoku bisa melihat bahwa Hichoru kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Unyoku berjalan menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan sekaleng bir pada Hichrou.

Hichoru nampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kaleng bir itu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia meraihnya tanpa menatap Unyoku sedikitpun. Melihat kelakuan Hichoru, Unyoku pun hanya diam dan memilih untuk duduk disisi Hichoru. Unyoku membuka kaleng birnya lalu meminumnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celanya, mengambilnya sebatang lalu menghidupkannya.

Hampir satu jam mereka terdiam dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Unyoku pun telah menghabiskan 2 batang rokok sendirian dan kini ia tengah menghidupkan batang rokoknya yang ke-3. Hichoru sendiri nampak tak berminat meminum birnya, ia juga tak berminat menghidupkan rokok. Kelakuan mereka itu membuat Shindon berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan Itouku pulang ke rumahnya," ucap Shindon sembari menatap Unyoku. "Mizuzawa, maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Hmm.." gumam Unyoku sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke salon pijat?" tawar Shindon, ia tak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan Hichoru yang tak bisa mendapatkan Unyoku.

"Salon pijat?" tanya Unyoku. "Benarkah?" Ia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan Shindon.

"Hmm.." angguk Shindon. "Pertama, kau melakukannya diatas ranjang.. lalu tubuhmu diolesi.. Hichoru.. kau kenapa?" Shindon memperhatikan raut wajah Hichoru yang berubah datar.

"Salon.. pijat?" tanya Unyoku lambat-lambat. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm.." angguk Shindon tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Hichoru. "Hichoru.. kau marah?"

"Ohohohooo.." tawa Unyoku. Ia sepertinya tengah membayangkan apa yang tadi sempat dikatakan oleh Shindon hingga tak sadar bahwa ujung rokoknya yang terbakar tengah menempel pada celananya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Shindon lagi dengan gugup saat wajah Hichoru berubah merah padam. Hichoru kini menatap marah pada Shindon, namun ia tak mengucapkan apapun pada Shindon, hingga..

"Hwaaa!"

Hichoru serta Shindon menoleh kearah Unyoku saat mendengar teriakannya. Dan keduanya terkejut saat melihat celana Unyoku yang sudah mengeluarkan asap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hichoru menyiramkan bir kecelana Unyoku yang terbakar sebelum api yang menyala kecil itu berubah menjadi besar.

Unyoku terdiam melihat celananya yang basah dan berlubang. Perlahan ia menatap Hichoru yang juga hanya bisa menatap celana Unyoku yang basah.

"_Gomen_.." gumam Hichoru sembari bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Woi.. Hichoru.." panggil Shindon pelan. Namun Hichoru terus saja melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Shindon pun mendesah pelan.

"_Gomen_, Mizuzawa.." ucap Shindon.

"Tak apa," jawab Unyoku sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia marah padaku karena masalah tadi. Apa dia juga sedang mencari pacar?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ku pikir dia menyukai Jessica.." jawab Shindon. "Dan dia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Ternyata dia sama denganku.." gumam Unyoku.

"Oh, kau juga seperti itu?"

"Hmm.. aku sangat kesulitan berdekatan dengan gadis," aku Unyoku. "Mereka sering membuatku gugup dan kadang diotakku sudah berkeliaran hal-hal yang aneh dan itu sering membuatku—"

"Ini." Shindon dan Unyoku menatap kantung plastik berwarna ungu yang kini tengah disodorkan Hichoru kepada Unyoku. "Pakai ini untuk mengganti celanamu yang basah itu."

Unyoku menatap kantung plastik itu ragu. Namun akhirnya Unyoku mengangguk dan mengambil alih kantung itu dari tangan Hichoru. Unyoku pun pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari kamar mandi umum. Shindon sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Hichoru yang kini tengah malu untuk menatapnya dan Shindon pun menepuk pundak Hichoru pelan sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya, Hichoru tak suka dengan perbuatannya ini. Namun entah bisikan dari mana yang membuatnya berani membelikan celana untuk Unyoku.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak Unyoku menjauh dari mereka dan Shindon terbengong saat melihat Unyoku yang kini tengah berjalan kearah dirinya dan Hichoru dengan langkah pelan.

"I—Itu?" Shindon beralih menatap Hichoru yang kini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya. Shindon kembali menatap Unyoku, lebih tepatnya celana yang dikenakan Unyoku dan selanjutnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Shindon yang tertawa sekeras itu membuat Hichoru menyemburkan tawanya sekeras mungkin.

Semula Unyoku hanya terdiam melihat keduanya tengah menertawakannya, namu detik berikutnya ia mulai ikut tertawa bersama dengan keduanya.

"Hahaha.. kau benar-benar _fashion leader_ Hichoru.." tawa Shindon. Hichoru pun terus saja tertawa membuat sudut matanya basah karena genangan air mata yang telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku.. hahaha.. menggunakan celana piyama wanita.." tawa Unyoku dan perkataannya itu membuat Hichoru serta Shindon tertawa semakin kencang.

"Tidak tahu mana yang depan dan mana yang belakang," sahut Shindon sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya karena perutnya terasa nyeri.

Ketiganya terus saja tertawa tanpa bisa dihentikan. Hingga ketiganya pun kehabisan nafas. Hichoru mendesah keras.

"_Mata ne_, Mizuzawa," ucap Hichoru sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hichoru meninggalkan Unyoku masih dengan tawanya yang tak bisa berhenti.

"_Ja_, _ne_.." pamit Shindon dan mengikuti Hichoru yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi.

Disisi lain Unyoku mulai terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Toshio.." panggil Unyoku. Hichoru pun menoleh dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya, begitu juga dengan Shindon. "Kelas C.. kini milikmu.."

Senyum pun perlahan menghilang dari wajah Hichoru.

"_Domo_.." ucap Hichoru.

"Mari kita raih posisi puncak itu!" ajak Unyoku. Mendengar perkataan Unyoku, Hichoru menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shindon. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Shindon pun menganggukkan kepalanya agar Hichoru mau menerima ajakan itu.

"_Hai_.." angguk Hichoru.

* * *

Keesokan paginya di sekolah Hayato terjadi sedikit keributan. Hichoru yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan diapit oleh Unyoku serta Itouku dan para pengikut Unyoku serta Itouku membuat seluruh murid Hayato tercengang. Pasalnya, tak ada seorang pun disekolah itu yang mampu membuat Unyoku tunduk. Dan sekarang ini melihat Unyoku yang tengah berjalan disisi Hichoru membuat mereka semua tercengang.

Hichoru memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi disekelilingnya dan ia sangat menikmati itu. Sedangkan Unyoku sendiri terlihat tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Itouku sendiri nampak berjalan dengan angkuh disisi Hichoru.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hichoru pada Itouku.

"Ke markas," jawab Itouku.

"Hah?" Hichoru yang tengah berjalan sampai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itouku. "Markas? Sejak kapan kau—"

"Bukan markas besar," potong Unyoku cepat. "Haya ruang kelas kok."

"O—Oh.." gumam Hichoru. Perasaan senang yang sesaat lalu memenuhi rongga dadanya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat tahu itu hanya ruang kelas. Dan Hichoru ingin sekali memukul kepala Itouku saat itu juga jika tak ada siapapun disekeliling mereka saat ini.

"_Ruang kelas bagaimana bisa dijadikan markas! Dasar Itouku sialan!_" batin Hichoru. "_Sepertinya aku yang harus mencari markas."_

"Kenapa gelap?" tanya Hichoru saat mereka sampai disebuah ruang kelas disudut lorong yang sepi dan berdebu.

"Ini ruang kelas yang sudah tak terpakai sangat lama," jawab Itouku. "Disini memang tak ada lampu."

"_Baka_!" maki Hichoru dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Hichoru?" tanya Unyoku.

* * *

"Gawat Souta _senpai_!" seru Shomi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Yeson sembari berlari tergesa. Yeson yang tengah bermain _bowling man_ menolehkan kepalanya. Donhē yang tengah sibuk mengatur pion-pion manusia yang ketakutan itu pun ikutan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Yeson serta Shomi dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kan'in tetap sibuk membaca komik serta menikmati rokok sembari menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Hangyon hanya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan rokok dari bibirnya, selain itu tak ada pergerakan berarti darinya.

_~to be continued_~

* * *

_comeback lagi..  
hohoh.. ternyata, pada suka sama karakternya Yeson yah?  
hahaha~ me too.. xD  
entah kenapa, aku ngerasa dia cocok aja dapet karakter seperti itu..  
selain pribadi asli Yesung memang aneh dan kadang konyol, di sini dia juga memang dibikin sedikit aneh walau sebenarnya dia ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh sekolah... *sugeeee~ xD*_

_dan..  
makasih.. makasih... makasih...  
beribu-ribu makasih deh pokoknya yang udah setia sama fanfic ini.. ;)_

_oh iya... satu pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganjal buatku sejak pertama update fanfic ini..  
disini kan ada kata2 bahasa jepangnya..  
apakah perlu translate-nya atau tidak?  
jika tidak aku akan sangat berterima kasih... *plakkk* *bunuh san2*_

_the last...  
review please... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Friendship, Action, Crime_**

**_Fanfiction_**

* * *

"Gawat Souta _senpai__**[1]**_!" seru Shomi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Yeson sembari berlari tergesa. Yeson yang tengah bermain _bowling man_ menolehkan kepalanya. Donhē yang tengah sibuk mengatur pion-pion manusia yang ketakutan itu pun ikutan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Yeson serta Shomi dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kan'in tetap sibuk membaca komik serta menikmati rokok sembari menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Hangyon hanya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan rokok dari bibirnya, selain itu tak ada pergerakan berarti darinya.

* * *

**学園**

**Chp. 5**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

"_Nani atta no__**[2]**_?" tanya Donhē.

"Mizuzawa telah bergabung dengan Toshio!" jawab Shomi. "Dan sekarang mereka akan merekrut kelompok Hasegawa!"

"Hasegawa Sonmin kelas 3D?" tanya Kan'in sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"_Hai_!" angguk Shomi.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Hasegawa sikuat itu?" tanya Donhē.

"Iya, aku dengar Toshio sedang berusaha merekrut kelompok Hasegawa."

"Kau mungkin salah—"

"Arrggghhh! _Urusai__**[3]**_!" raung Yeson. "Berhenti mengoceh, brengsek! Ayo cepat lakukan!"

Shomi serta Donhē terdiam mendengar raungan Yeson. Donhē pun akhirnya menoleh kearah pion-pion manusia yang kini diam tak berkutik. Mereka sepertinya juga semakin ketakutan saat mendengar raungan Yeson.

"Baiklah, sudah siap semua?" tanya Donhē. Yeson menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berjalan menghampiri sebuah besi besar berbentuk bulat yang terletak pada ujung kayu.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak!" perintah Donhē pada pion-pion manusia itu. "Kalian pasti mati jika bergerak!" Donhē menghampiri sebuah tong dan segera naik keatasnya. Ia akan melompat pada ujung kayu yang satunya.

"_Se_.. _no_.." ucap Donhē sembari melompat keujung kayu itu. Bola besi berukuran besar itu melambung dan Yeson pun melakukan tendangan berputar untuk menendang bola besi itu. Dihadapannya kini sang pion-pion manusia itu nampak menjerit-jerit ketakutan saat bola besi itu berhasil ditendang oleh Yeson.

_Duagh_!

"_YOSHA__**[4]**_!" seru Yeson sekeras mungkin sembari meninju udara.

"Strike!" seru Donhē.

Yeson nampak memperhatikan manusia-manusia yang kini tengah terkapar tak bergerak sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kan'in bangkit dari sofa dan nampak berjalan mendekati Yeson.

"Biarkan dia merekrutnya. Itu akan membuat kita mudah menghancurkan mereka semua, benarkan?" ucap Yeson sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hangyon lekat.

"Oh.. Hmm.." angguk Hangyon sembari tersenyum lebar. Selanjutnya, senyum menghilang dari bibirnya. Perlahan ia mengambil jas seragam yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia terlihat pucat," ucap Kan'in sembari menghisap rokoknya. Yeson nampak diam saja mendengar ucapan Kan'in dan malah terus menatap tempat yang sesaat lalu masih ditempati oleh Hangyon.

"Mungkin dia terkena flu," sahut Shomi.

"Orang kaya sangat mudah sekali sakit disaat perubahan cuaca seperti ini," ucap Donhē.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," sembur Shomi sembari menepuk pundak Donhē pelan.

* * *

_Bruagh_!

_Praaakkk_!

_Crattt_!

"Argh!"

Terdengar erangan diseluruh penjuru aula. Murid-murid kelas 1E semuanya kini telah berlumuran darah dan aulapun terlihat dipunihi oleh bercak darah.

"Sekarang.. _hosh_.. kelas 1B adalah.. _hosh_.. milikku.." engah Kyuhyon sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Mata kirinya nampak lebam. Disisinya Ryouku, sang pria berambut panjang serta Henrī, pria berambut pirang dengan masker yang selalu menutupi mulutnya juga terlihat terengah. Tangan mereka pun dilumuri cairan merah kental.

"Wahh.. _sugee na_[5].."

"Sonmin _senpai_," kaget Kyuhyon sembari membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pintu aula yang kini terbuka sedikit dan nampaklah seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Aku sebagai alumni SMP Noboyuki dan sebagai _senpai_mu sangat bangga melihatmu," cibir Sonmin sembari berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyon. Diperhatikannya juga murid-murid kelas 1 yang tengah mengerang-ngerang kesakitan.

"Sonmin _senpai_, jangan sanjung dirimu sendiri," ucap Kyuhyon. "Kami siap untuk menghancurkanmu juga!"

"Kyuhyon!" tegur Henrī. "Tak sadarkah kau dengan siapa kau sedang bicara?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyon sangat siap untuk menaklukkanmu," ucap Ryouku. Sonmin semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyon.

_Greb_!

Sonmin mencengkeram erat kerah jas seragam Kyuhyon dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyon.

"Datanglah kapanpun kau siap," desis Sonmin dan ia melirik Ryouku. "Dan potong rambutmu dulu!"

Sonmin melepas cengkeramannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyon yang hanya bisa berdiri sedikit gemetar karena ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Setelah Sonmin tak terlihat Kyuhyon, Ryouku dan Henrī mendesah keras.

"Bahkan Sonmin _senpai _pun tak bisa menguasai kelas 3," ucap Kyuhyon.

"Disini pertarungannya sangat keras," terang Henrī sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyerah!" tekad Kyuhyon sembari mengepalkan jemarinya. "Kita tak akan berhenti disini. Kita akan kuasai seluruh kelas 1 setelah itu kita akan hancurkan kelas 2."

Ryouku serta Henrī hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Hihoru menatap lekat pria berambut pirang dihadapannya yang kini balas menatapnya dengan santai. Mereka kini tengah berada didekat kolam kosong yang ada disamping sekolah. Pria pirang dihadapan Hichoru nampak duduk disalah satu sudut kolam sedangkan Hichoru memilih untuk berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bergabung denganku?" tanya Hichoru sedikit curiga.

"Hmm.." gumam pria itu. "Tapi hanya dalam satu situasi."

Hichoru terus menatap pria pirang dihadapannya sembari mengerutkan keningnya, tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Aku akan bertarung dengan Souta jika saatnya tiba.." Pria pirang itu menyeringai. "Dan bukan dirimu."

"Hah?" tanya Hichoru tak mengerti.

"Haha.. dasar bodoh.." Pria itu sedikit tertawa meremehkan. Hichoru nampak melirik kearah belakangnya dan ia menggeram kesal saat melihat sudah begitu banyak murid yang berjalan kearahnya. "Tak ada perkelahian yang bersih dalam sebuah pertarungan," desis pria itu.

Hichoru membalikkan tubuhnya sembari melayangkan pukulan dan itu membuat salah satu murid itu terjungkal dan jatuh membentur tanah. Terdengar erangan dari murid yang baru saja dipukul oleh Hichoru. Namun Hichoru tak berhenti disitu, Hichoru kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah perut salah satu murid, setelahnya ia memukul wajahnya lalu mendorongnya menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Pertarungan yang tak seimbang. 1 lawan 30, namun Hichoru tetap tak mau kalah, ia terus menghantam lawannya dengan kepalan tangannya. Sang pria pirang hanya melihatnya sembari tersenyum senang.

Hichoru kembali menarik salah satu murid dihadapannya dan memukul wajahnya sebanyak dua kali setelah itu ia mendorongnya lalu menendangnya keras hingga murid itu jatuh tersungkur. Hichoru mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi murid yang ingin memukul kepalanya, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memukul perut murid itu lalu beralih kewajahnya dan murid itu pun tersungkur. Melihat adanya celah, Hichoru segera berbalik dan menerjang pria pirang yang masih duduk dengan santai, menikmati perkelahian yang tengah ditontonnya.

Hichoru sedang akan melayangkan tinjunya kewajah pria pirang itu, namun ia terlambat beberapa detik karena pengikut pria itu yang berlari dari arah belakangnya berlari cepat kearah Hichoru dan terpaksa Hichoru melayangkan pukulannya kemurid itu.

_Duagh!_

Seseorang menendang punggung Hichoru hingga Hichoru tersungkur kebelakang pria pirang itu masuk kedalam kolam kering. Sang pria pirang nampak menyeringai.

_Duagh!_

"Argh!" erang Hichoru saat dadanya diinjak oleh salah satu murid. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, sang murid menjambak rambut Hichoru lalu menghantamkan kepala Hichoru ke dasar kolam yang keras. Hichoru pun nampak mengerang dan terbatuk.

Pria pirang itu berdiri sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hichoru yang masih tergeletak.

"Karena aku menghargai Mizuzawa, aku akan berhenti sampai disini," ucap pria pirang itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Souta."

Mendengar ucapan sang pria pirang, Hichoru nampak tertawa tersengal-sengal dan membuat pria pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya. Hichrou menelungkupkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan sedang akan bangkit berdiri saat seorang murid tiba-tiba menariknya berdiri. Hichoru pun memukul wajah murid itu sekali hingga tersungkur.

"Akuuuuhhh... beluumm... seleeeesaaaaiiii... _bakaaaa_!" engah Hichoru sembari menatap pria pirang dihadapannya. Dengan langkah terseret, Hichoru mendekati pria pirang. Namun kembali, ia dihentikan oleh bawahan pria pirang itu. Hichrou memukul wajah murid itu lalu menendangnya hingga murid itu terjungkal keluar dari kolam. Melihat itu, murid-murid yang lain mulai menyerbu Hichoru.

Hichoru pun memukul mereka dengan membabi buta. Walaupun begitu pukulannya itu selalu tepat mengenai sasaran dan bisa membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur. Sang pria pirang terdiam menatap Hichoru. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tetapi itu mampu membuat sang pria pirang terdiam cukup lama.

Hichoru kembali tersungkur dan menabrak pinggir kolam. Namun Hichoru berusaha untuk kembali bangkit. Melihat itu, salah satu murid pun menendang perut Hichoru. Hichoru mengerang keras namun segera menarik kaki murid itu hingga sang murid terjatuh. Hichoru bangkit dan segera memukul wajah murid itu dengan tangan kanannya sembari menahan serangan dari arah belakangnya.

Tapi lawan Hichoru terlalu banyak. Dua orang murid memegang kedua tangan Hichoru lalu menyeretnya dan menabrakkan tubuhnya kepinggir kolam. Murid yang lain menendang perut serta dada Hichoru berkali-kali hingga Hichoru tak bergerak.

Dua murid itu melepaskan tangan Hichoru. Mereka semua menatap Hichoru yang tak bergerak, begitu juga dengan pria pirang. Tak ada seringaian maupun senyum yang muncul dibibir pria pirang itu. Ia malah membulatkan matanya saat melihat pergerakan dari Hichoru.

Hichrou yang tubuhnya bersandar dalam kolam nampak tak bergerak, namun kakinya terlihat bergerak. Hichoru menarik kaki kirinya untuk menapak ke dasar kolam. Selanjutnya ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dengan segala macam luka yang sudah didapatkannya, dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang iaa miliki.

Pria pirang itu nampak terbengong melihat Hichoru yang kini mampu bangkit berdiri sembari menyanggakan kedua tangannya pada pahanya.

"_Saa__**[6]**_.. siapa selanjutnya?" desah Hichoru sembari mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Melihat Hichoru masih mampu berdiri, satu per satu murid itu kembali menyerang Hichoru.

Hichoru menangkap kaki salah satu murid yang akan menendangnya dengan tangan kirinya lalu memukul wajah murid itu dengan tangan kanannya hingga murid itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Hichrou pun segera menyingkirkan murid itu dari hadapannya sembari melayangkan pukulan pada murid yang ada disamping kirinya dengan tangan kanannya lalu menendang murid yang berada disamping kanannya dengan kaki kirinya.

Saat ini, tatapan mata Hichoru terus mengarah ke wajah pria pirang. Tak dipedulikannya jika ada yang berhasil memukul wajahnya atau memukul bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia tak memperhatikan mereka dan terus menatap pria priang sembari melayangkan pukulan serta tendangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia ditarik lagi oleh dua murid saat ia hampir mencapai tempat sang pria pirang.

_Brakkk_!

"Arrrgggghhh!"

Hichoru mengerang keras saat belakang kepalanya dipukul oleh kayu. Namun ia masih mampu berdiri. Walau tertatih-tatih, Hichoru menyeret kakinya menghampiri sang pria pirang. Hichoru mencengkeram erat jas seragam pria pirang yang masih bersih itu. Namun selanjutnya ia pun jatuh pingsan tepat dibawah kaki sang pria pirang.

Tak ada sorakan atau apapun yang keluar dari mulut bawahan sang pria pirang. Mereka terus menatap Hichoru antara kagum dan juga takut.

* * *

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan lampu," ucap Itouku sembari memperhatikan ruang kelas yang kini diklaimnya sebagai markas mereka. Ruangan itu sepi, berdebu dan gelap.

"Kau benar, Hichoru sepertinya tak menyukai tempat gelap," angguk Unyoku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hichoru-_san_?" tanya Itouku. "Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi.. dan ini sudah menjelang sore."

"Mungkin—"

Unyoku serta Itouku menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk kelas saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan mereka berdua tercengang saat melihat Hasegawa Sonmin sang pemimpin kelas 3D kini berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menyampirkan tubuh seseorang dipundaknya.

"Hichoru!" seru Unyoku.

"Hichoru-_san_!" teriak Itouku. Itouku segera menarik salah satu meja saat pemimpin itu berjalan mendekat. Itouku segera menarik Hichoru dari pundak Sonmin dan mendudukkannya di meja. Unyoku segera menarik satu meja lagi lalu menempelkannya kemeja yang tengah diduduki Hichoru. Itouku segera merebahkan tubuh tak bergerak Hichoru ke atas meja.

"Hichoru! Hichoru!" panggil Unyoku sembari mengguncang tubuh Hichoru. Namun Hichoru tetap tak bergerak dan itu membuat Unyoku geram.

"HASEGAWA!" bentak Unyoku sembari menendang meja yang ada disisinya. Ia kini menghadap sang pemimpin kelas 3D yang hanya menatap Unyoku tanpa ekspresi. Itouku sendiri terlihat geram namun ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak dan menghajar pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti orang ini?" tanya Sonmin pada Unyoku. "Jangan bilang karena dia menawarkanmu janji palsu."

"Tidak ada alasan," jawab Unyoku. "Sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa aku jelaskan."

Sonmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Unyoku. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun sesampainya diambang pintu, ia berhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau katakan ini padanya," ucap Sonmin. "Besok, aku akan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana meraih posisi puncak itu dengan cepat."

"Hah?" gumam Unyoku. Sonmin kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Unyoku serta Itouku.

Itouku menatap nanar sang _leader_ yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh darah dan juga luka.

"Kita bersihkan lukanya," ucap Unyoku lalu pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Itouku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melakukan apapun.

* * *

"Hoi Yeson!" panggil Hangyon. Mereka berdua kini tengah ada di markas mereka yang ada di atap sekolah.

"Hmm.." gumam Yeson yang masih setia membaca _manga_ yang tengah dibawanya. Melihat sikap Yeson, Hangyon pun mengambil _manga_ yang tengah dibaca Yeson. "Hey!"

"Aku berbicara padamu!" sembur Hangyon. Yeson yang semula menatap marah Hangyon pun segera terdiam saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat pucat terkena sinar matahari tenggelam.

"Apa?" tanya Yeson, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah sangat sore, ayo kita pulang," ajak Hangyon. "Dan kau tak akan bisa membaca _manga _ini karena disini mulai gelap."

"Aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi," sahut Yeson sembari merebut _manga_-nya dari tangan Hangyon. "Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah."

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Hangyon sembari bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Hmm.." gumam Yeson yang kembali terlihat serius membaca _manga_nya.

Hangyon mengangkat bahunya melihat sikap Yeson dan ia pun pergi menjauh dari sisi Yeson. Mendengar langkah Hangyon yang semakin menjauh, Yeson pun menatap kosong _manga_ yang ada ditangannya. Perlahan ia meremas _manga_ yang ada ditangannya itu lalu melemparkannya sembarangan.

Perasaannya benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena adanya para pemain baru di Hayato, namun karena seseorang yang tak bisa atau tak mau berbicara jujur padanya.

* * *

Hichoru berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya ditemani oleh Shindon. Tadi sebelum pulang, Itouku menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Shindon agar pria gembul itu mau menemani Hichoru pulang ke rumahnya. Karena ia dan Unyoku ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi mereka meminta bantuan Shindon untuk menjaga dan menemani Hichoru.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Hichoru pada Shindon yang kini berjalan didepannya. Shindon yang tengah menghisap rokoknya menoleh sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku memang sedang senang," jawab Shindon. "Sekarang kau hidup diatas mimpiku. Aku sangat senang.."

"Jangan sok _cool_," kata Hichoru sembari mengerang pelan karena tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit saat ia bergerak.

"Kau yang membuatku—hoi.. bukankah itu Jessica-_chan_?" tunjuk Shindon. Hichoru berdiri disamping Shindon dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat 3 orang pria tengah mengerubungi Jessica. Hichoru pun kembali tertatih, berusaha mendekati Jessica namun Shindon nampak menghalanginya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Jessica karena salah satu dari ketiga pria itu tengah menodongkan pisau kewajah Jessica.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" gertak Shindon. Ketiga pria itu menoleh dan Jessica pun segera berlari menghampiri Shindon dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya. "Aku paling benci melihat seorang pria yang menodongkan pisau kearah wanita!"

"Brengsek kau! Pergi dari sini!" gertak orang itu.

"Kau yang diam, brengsek!" geram Shindon sembari menatap galak pria dihadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang pria itu, muncullah sekitar 10 orang.

"Pergilah, aku akan urus ini," perintah Shindon pelan pada Hichoru.

"Hah?" bisik Hichoru. "Jangan bersikap sok _cool_. Kau kalah jumlah!"

"Cepat!" bisik Shindon. "Kau sudah terluka, dan kau juga masih harus mencapai posisi puncak di Hayato. Pergilah!"

"Berhenti mengobrol kalian!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" gertak Hichoru.

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi!" desak Shindon sembari bersiap-siap memukul orang-orang dihadapannya. "Jessica-_chan_, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Sekarang pergilah! Biar aku urus ini. Cepat!"

Sejenak Hichoru menatap sebal Shindon, namun akhirnya ia menarik Jessica pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"_Kusso_![7]" desis Hichoru sembari terus berusaha berlari. Dia benar-benar kesulitan, karena setiap kali bergerak tubuhnya akan merasakan nyeri. Jessica yang melihat itu pun tak tega.

"Lebih baik kita berhenti sebentar.." ucap Jessica memberanikan diri. Hichoru menatap Jessica sejenak lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Hichoru menolehkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri dan ia tersenyum.

"Kita ke sana.." tunjuk Hichoru. Jessica melihat kemana telunjuk Hichoru mengarah lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berlindung disalah satu gang sempit dan agak gelap. Hichoru berharap tak akan ada yang menemukan mereka disana karena mereka memang berlari tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Berkali-kali Hichrou meringis kesakitan namun ia mencoba menahannya.

"Toshio-_kun_, _daijoubu_?" tanya Jessica sembari menatap Hichoru khawatir. Hichoru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mencari tempat duduk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan peralahan. Sedangkan Jessica hanya berdiri disisinya.

Hichoru merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia nampak menekan-nekan _keypad_nya sejenak lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Hichoru pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Daijoubu yo_.." terdengar suara pelan dari seberang. Hichoru menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "_Aku berhasil menakuti mereka semua.._"

"_Hontouni_? Aku yakin sekarang keadaanmu sangat mengenaskan.." tawa Hichoru, namun dihatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan orang itu.

"_Kau meremehkanku? Aku benar-benar menakuti mereka.._"

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.. aku mempercayaimu.." ucap Hichoru. "Emm.. Shindon-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"

"_Maaf Hichoru.. untuk saat ini kita tak bisa bertemu. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat.. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti.. Ja ne.._"

Hichoru menurunkan ponselnya sembari mendesah pelan.

"Untuk yang kemarin.. emm.. _gomen na_..[8]" kata Hichoru pelan setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Hmm.." angguk Jessica. "_Ano_.. Shindon-_san_ terlihat seperti orang baik."

"Hmm.." angguk Hichoru.

"Salah satu teman dekatmu?" tanya Jessica.

"Hmm.. _soudesu__**[9]**_.." Jessica terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menekuk lutunya, berjongkok menghadap Hichoru.

"Kau habis berkelahi lagi? Wajahmu terlihat berantakan," ucap Jessica. "Seperti di sini.."

"_Ittttteeeee_..[10]" erang Hichoru saat Jessica menekan luka yang ada didekat matanya.

"_Gomen_.." gumam Jessica. Hichoru menggeleng pelan sembari menyentuh luka yang tadi sempat ditekan oleh Jessica. "Kau mau permen?" Jessica nampak mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dari saku jaketnya.

"Hah?" Hichoru nampak geli melihat Jessica yang menawarkan permen padanya. Namun melihat Jessica yang terus menyodorkan permen itu, Hichoru pun mengambilnya. "_Sankyu_.."

_~to be continued~_

* * *

[1] Senior

[2] Ada apa?

[3] Diam!

[4] YES!

[5] Hebat sekali

[6] Nah

[7] Sial!

[8] Maafkan aku

[9] Sepertinya

[10] Aduh

* * *

_gyaaaaaa~ xD  
COMEBACK!~_  
_eheheheee.. masih adakah yg menunggu fanfic ini muncul?  
sepertinya tidak... :3_

_souka... souka...  
ada yg bertanya tentang scene di klub kencan..  
akan saya jelaskan..  
jadi, itu sebenernya rencana Shindon sama Itouku buat ngerekrut Unyoku dengan cara ngajak Unyoku ke acara klub kencan.. nah, saat itu karena Hichoru merasa bahwa rencana itu sia2, Shindon pun memanggil Itouku yg saat itu datang tanpa sepengetahuan Hichoru.. jadi, Shindon sudah memberitahu apa rencana mereka kepada Unyoku agar Unyoku mendapatkan seorang gadis..  
saat Itouku dahinya ditusuk pake garpu itu bukanlah rencana mereka, krn Jessica jg tidak tau menau soal rencana itu.. saat Shindon meneriakkan nama Itouku lalu Unyoku tanpa sengaja juga membongkar rencana mereka pada Jessica dan yg lain.. Jessica marah dan ia mengira Hichoru mempermainkan dia dan teman2nya.._

nah...  
begitulah ceritanya... :)

_ternyata juga ada yg tahu film Crows Zero.. xD  
cobalah nonton Crows Zero II... pasti akan semakin menyukainya... xD_

_buat yg minta ditranslate, sudah saya translate-kan.. :)_

the last word...  
review please... ;)  
sankyu...


End file.
